Wondering
by xoNESSAox
Summary: She knew that she shouldn’t have said anything to him yesterday. It had ruined their friendship she just knew it. “I curse Taylor for talking me into it,” Gabi thought.


Disclaimer- I dont own nothing, although given my way, I'd own Zac Efron :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat hopelessly waiting by her sidekick. It had shown that he has been online for about an hour now and still nothing. No hi or hey or even pink jelly for that matter. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything to him yesterday. It had ruined their friendship she just knew it. "I curse Taylor for talking me into it," Gabi thought. As she lay down on her comfortable pillows she thought back to last night and what had happened.

_Flashback_.

"Gabi, you need to tell him already. It's not fair to you for keeping it in for so long." Taylor explained

"Tay, you don't understand. I don't want to ruin what we have. I mean we've been friends for a long time and I don't think he feels the same way."

"Yeah, because when a guy doesn't like you he goes to your house in the middle of the night to keep you warm, or goes over just to talk, and somehow miraculously shows up at the same clubs you go to and makes sure no one bothers you. Yeah your completely right Gabs he doesn't like you."

"I'm glad you finally understand," Gabi laughs "but on a serious note. I honestly don't think he likes me"

"Arrrggg, I'm going to come over and pull your hair if you don't say something by midnight tonight. I'm dead serious Gabriella Vanessa Montez!"

"Jesums Taylor Ann Mckessie, I'm sorry! I promise I'll send him an aim tonight or whatever."

"Good, I don't care what you do but please it's about time he knew."

"Ok Tay, well I'm going to go prepare for the worst so I'll just call you when I tell him ok?"

"Ok bye Hun, and don't forget, I will pull your hair."

Gabi laughed as she hung up the phone with her best friend of over 7 years.

"Ok Gabs, this is it. You're going to grab your phone and sit down and tell him. I mean how hard can it be? Don't think just do. Go on sign onto aim and write him it'll be a lot easier." She thought to herself. She picked up her sidekick 3 and sat down on her bed and flipped it open. She sign on and the first name she saw was his. "BBallClown". She giggled as she read it and opened up a conversation with him. She couldn't help but feel these little butterflies in her stomach and she began to wonder how she was going tell him.

_**------------8:53pm------------**_

**Omg Its Gabs- hey dorko what's up?**

BBallClown- hey nerdy, not much just got home from practice you?

**Omg Its Gabs- same, well home from the scholastic's meeting,**

**Omg Its Gabs- um I kinda have something I wanna talk to you about…**

BBallClown- lol

BBallClown- sure what is it Gabs? You know you can tell me anything

**Omg Its Gabs- see that's the thing I'm not sure exactly how to say it so I'm just gonna get right to it.**

BBallClown- what's wrong Gabi? You're starting to scare me a little.

**Omg Its Gabs- ok here it is, I like you. And not as a friend, but more. I don't know exactly when I started feeling like this, but I do. And I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I just felt like I needed to tell you.**

BBallClown- oh yeah?

**Omg Its Gabs- yeah I do. **

_**------------9:55pm------------ **_

BBallClown- so uh, what's up?

As soon as Gabi read this she felt her heart sank, she knew what she had done was wrong. And she shouldn't have done it. "That's it I'm just going to take it back and say I didn't mean it, well I can't say that but I'm sure I can think of something. Ohhh what have I gotten myself into! Arrgg I'm going to kill Taylor! Hmm" Gabi thought to herself before responding back to him.

**Omg Its Gabs- um not much I think I'm going to go to bed early today, so uhh I'll talk to you tomorrow k? **

BBallClown- oh ok well goodnight sweet dreams ok.

**Omg Its Gabs- sure you to. Bye. **

_**------------ Omg Its Gabs is currently offline -----------**_

With that being said, well written, Gabi decided to call Taylor and explain what happened. "I told you! I told you I told you I tooollllddddd you!" Gabriella let out as soon as she heard Taylor say hello. "What happened?" Taylor asked, almost knowingly. "He said and I quote! Oh yeah? That's it, that's all he said. I am soooo stupid! I don't know why I listened to you ahh what do I do now Tay?" Gabi asked close to tears. "First off, BREATHE ok good. Now, just relax! I'm sure he's probably thinking of a way to tell you or he's just a complete ahole. Just give him time Gabs, you know he's a shy person. I actually don't think I've ever seen him with a girl before. Hmm I think he's gay actually." Taylor told her with a giggle. "That's not funny Tay! I don't know what to do. I think I'm just going to go to bed and sleep and hopefully when I wake up tomorrow I'll be laying in a ditch somewhere because the earth swallowed me whole." Gabi said. "Umm suuure, why not. Ok well good night Gabi I'm sure everything will be better in the morning ok? Call me." Taylor said. "Ok, bye" Gabi responded. And with that she flipped her phone closed and decided to just go to sleep and forget about it.

_End Flashback._

"So now it's been about 14 hours, and nothing. I, Gabriella Vanessa Montez, suck major monkey testicles." She thought to herself.

"**_ATTENTION_**" her phone beep.

Gabi's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my gosh, that's his ring tone for his aim. Ahhhh here I am talking smack and he just imed me. Oh what do I do, what do I do?!?!?" Gabriella's thoughts were swarming around through her head and she finally picked up her phone and slowly opened it and was scared to read what he wrote.

_**------------12:46pm------------ **_

BBallClown- Umm, do you think you can meet me in the park in like 15 mins?

**Omg Its Gabs- sure. By where?**

BBallClown- down by the swings will be fine.

**Omg Its Gabs- sure see ya in bit then. **

_**------------ BBallClown is currently offline -----------**_

Gabi quickly put on her favorite pair of converse sneakers, and walked out to the living room. "Mom, I'm going to the park to meet some friends I'll be back later," She called out as she grabbed a bottle of water. The whole walk there he was all Gabriella could think about. She was also wondering what he could possibly want to talk about. "Oh my gosh, what if he's here to tell me he doesn't like me and that we can only ever be friends? Ohh I think I'll die! Ahhh!" Gabi thought.

Slowly approaching the park she sees a dark figure standing by the swings, she slowly started to smile. After what seemed as an eternity she reached the swings noticing a huge smile slowly creeping up on his face. "Hmm" she wondered, before hearing him say. "Hey you," he called out to her "you look nice." "Uh, I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie, but uh thanks" Gabi responded while slowly blushing. As they both sat down on the swings he turned to look Gabi straight in the eye. "What?" She asked. "Uh nothing I was just, uhh, heh, never mind." Was the response she got from him.

"So uh about last night and what I told you…" She got interrupted when she felt her swing stop and noticed he was standing right in front of her. "Shhh, its fine. I like you and you like me. I don't think we need to talk about it anymore." He said while still looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Gabriella heart exploded with fireworks and her mind began to jump for joy when she heard those wonderful words come out of his mouth. Slowly they began to slowly inch towards each other knowing what was to come. As their lips crashed onto the other one, both of them were thinking the same thing. "Wow!"

Finally pulling apart for air, he put his forehead on hers and looked her deep in her eyes, both filled with lust and happiness as he said the most wonderful words Gabriella has ever heard. "Gabriella Vanessa Montez, will you make me the happiest guy in the world by being my girlfriend?" He asked with eyes filled with hope and anticipation. "Yes, Jason Kyle Cross, I'd love to." She responded happily. And with that they both shared another much wanted kiss and knew that what was to come was going to be something truly special.


End file.
